Unsolid Ground
by Krypticmessage
Summary: **Renamed from the Shpinx's Secret** Ian's brother kidnaps Riley, sending Ben Abigail, and Riley's 14 year old sister on a bazzare rescue mission that takes Ben the one place he wishes he never had to go: Riley's Past. T for action, feedback welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Nationial Treasure. Sigh.

Summary:

Ian's brother is looking for revenge on our favorite treasure protectors. After sending several threats to Ben and Abigail, he kidnaps Riley, telling Ben to find -what else- a treasure for him, or else. Ben sets out to save Riley. Abigail, despite the fact that she is nine months pregnant, comes along. They meet for the first time Riley's younger sister. As in, 14 year old, sister. The group has one goal: save Riley. They have one enemy: Russel Howe. They have one person who belives them: Sadusky.

They have one week. Summary stinks. R/R please. T for action, Ben/Abigail.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one.

I held the light blue envolope carefully. I knew what would be inside. This was the third time Russel Howe, Ian's twin brother, had sent Abby and I threatening notes, always in blue envolopes. He was a mixed up guy. He wanted Riley and I to die, according to his eloquntley worded first threat: 'Soon you and your partner will be pushing up cactus, Gates.' Cactus? Where the heck did that come from? Maybe he wants to bury us in the desert, I don't know. But the next one was a bit more chilling. and they hadn't stopped. I had called the police and filed a restraining order. But a piece of paper couldn't protect Abby and our soon to be born son from this sick, twisted maniac.

I crumpled the note and threw it into the wastebasket, unopened. I sifted through junk mail, bills and a letter from Mom and Dad. They were reconnecting on a cruise to Hawaii. It was good that they were back together. The phone rang, jolting me into reality. Caller ID said it was Abigail on her cell phone. I grabbed it so fast, I knocked a vase of roses off my desk.

"Hello?" I said, hastily hitting speaker phone.

"Ben? It's me."

"Oh, hi, Abigail..." I bent down and tried to be quiet as I picked the mess up.

"Ben...I don't mean to bother you in the middle of work...you are working , right?" I was supposed to be editing Riley sequel-heaven help us-, but I had so far managed to put it off.

"Of course I am. Do you think I would spend the whole day at home NOT working?" Maybe it was karma, but I stuck my finger on a rose just then. Gritting my teeth, I sucked on it as she replied.

"Yes, I do. I think you would crash on the couch with an old manuscript, flip on the History Channel, and ignore poor Riley's book. Did you even look at it?"

"Of course I've looked at it...it's not too bad...but I don't really..um...."

"I get it. Anyway, I was calling because I'm haveing a doctor's appointment today, just to make sure everythings okay, and I'll be a little late for dinner."

I set the vase back on the table. " Okay. Was that it?"

'Oh, I almost forgot! There is a package of books for Riley on the kitchen table. If you could drop those off to him, that would be lovely, and the roses by the phone need to be thrown out."

"Oh? Really?" I looked at the petals and water on the carpet. "Okay..."

"Love you. Got to run!"

"Love you. I still don't think you should be driving at nine moths pregnant. I'll come get you..."

"Ben, don't start with me. I'll see you later."

She hung up rather abruptly. I sighed and returned to cleaning up the rose mess.

Twenty minutes later, I remembered Riley's books. I found them on the table, right where Abigail said they were. I couldn't help peeking at them. They were mostly reference books, but there were two that I thought were a little out of place. One was a high school yearbook from Riley's graduating class, and one was a language textbook for the nineth grade. I shrugged. To each thier own. I loaded the van with the box and drove to Riley's house.

It was dark in the windows, but I had a key. As I unlocked the door, I felt a sudden chill. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

The door swung open with an eerie creak.

"Riley?" I called, flipping on the lights. I couldn't see anyhting out of place, but the feeling was still there. I set the books down on his table, looking around. Then I saw the small red drips in the kitchen. I caught my breathe. It was the color of blood.

"Riley?" I said as I walked over to the stains. There was no Riley, just the blood. I was sure that it was blood. Then I saw the note on the fridge.

"Gates, we have the kid. Be at home at eight tonight."

That was all it said.

I ripped it from the magnets. This was war now.

I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around, ready for anything. Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: I do not own anything that is recognizable. I know. Shocker. This will be a little rough, but I don't know how to make it any better. I rewrote it four times. :-) Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I whirled around, going into a karate stance that I learned in the Navy. Yes, we do learn karate in the Navy. I was expecting some big guy more then likely holding a gun. What I saw knocked me off my guard. There was a teenage girl, about fourteen or fifteen, holding a backpack and staring at me with big blue eyes. Riley's eyes. In fact, she was exactly like Riley, brown hair, glasses, everything.

"Who are you?" We said at the same time.

"Since your are in my house, you first." She folded her arms and gave my the evil eye.

"My name is Ben Gates. I'm a friend of Riley Poole's. Wait...your house?" Something clicked.

"I'm Ivy Poole. Riley's sister. I've heard great things about you from my brother." She extended a hand. I shook it, surprised at the firmness of her handshake.

"But that doesn't explain why your here and Riley is no. Or how you got in." She said frostily.

"Riley gave me a key...and Riley was here..." I paused. I didn't know if I should tell her about the note or not.

"Why is there blood on the floor?"

Too late.

I explained as best I could what happened. I watched her face. She went pale as I finished.

"Oh." She whispered, clutching at her backpack like life depended on it. "Have you called the police?"

I wanted to hit myself hard. "Not yet..."

"Then what the heck are you waiting for?" She snapped and grabbed the phone. "Call them." She threw the cordless electronic at me and disappeared into another part on the house. As I dialed, it occured to me that Riley had never mentioned a sister. I wondered where his parents were, and if I should call them too.

'911 What is your emergancy?" I heard a bored female voice say.

"Hello, I want to report a kidnapping."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A couple hours later, the police wrapped up thier investigation of the house, took my statement, and questioned Ivy for a while. I could tell they didn't trust me, not that I could blame them. I stole the Declaration of Independence, kidnapped the President, and who knows what else they had on record. In any book, I would be a prime suspect.

"Mr. Gates?" A voice broke my train of thought.

"Yes?" I faced the man. Officer Woods, according to his nametag.

"You are free to leave at anytime, but I do have one more question."

"Anything, Officer."

"Where you and the victim good friends?"

"The victim's name is Riley Poole, and yes, we were very good friends."

"Then I guess there is no harm in telling you that in a case like this, the vic-Mr. Poole, will more then likely be killed no matter what. So keep that in mind when they contact you." He said it gently, like he didn't want to upset me. He wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know.

"I understand, Officer. Buy I can't figure out is why you're telling me this, and not next of kin." I nodded toward Ivy.

'Well...Mr. Gates, the note is directed toward you, for one, and the next of kin, is, in my opinion, rather young to cope with this news."

Made sense. "Well, thank you for your concern. What I want to know, is, do I agree to what ever they want?"

"I wouldn't. We will set up a bug on your phone, so we can listen to thier demands. With your permission, we will be there with you, listening in..."

"I guess that would be okay."

"Good. So, until tonight, then." He shook my hand and left, leaving a few questions circling in my head.

I heard a sudden comotion.

'I'm not leaving until he's found!" Ivy was yelling.

The female officer sighed. "Look, it's for your own good. If the kidnappers should come back, it's best you weren't here. Understand?"

"What I understand, Miss, is that you don't think he'll be found, and that you are going to put me into a temporary home. Am I right?"

"We do think he'll be found, dear, but we do need to put you in a temporary home."

" So you're saying that I have to live with strangers until he's found?"

"Well...unless you have someone who you know who will let you stay with them...'

It was as if God was giving me a divine cue, but I found myself saying, "She can stay with my wife and I."

"Sir?" The lady was staring at me.

"I mean it. My wife is great with kids, and it will just be for a few days, right?"

"Well....let me talk it over with my superviser..."

Ten minutes later, I'm driving home with Ivy stonily setting in the passanger seat.

Small talk time, I told myself.

"So, Ivy, are your parents out of town or something?"

"Very out of town." She said dryly. "They've been dead for four years."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I did some quick math in my head. That would mean about two years before I met Riley, before the Templar Treasure. It had been a year since the Cibola adventure.

"No problem. She pulled somehting out of her bag. A quick glance told me it was a small laptop.

"Riley never told me he had a sister."

"He didn't want it flashed around he had to raise his baby sister." There was no bitterness in her voice, just matter- of -fact- ness. Is that even a word?

"Oh. How come I never met you before?"

"I've been at a boarding school for a couple years." She was busy pattering something on her keyboard.

"Cool." I was running out of small talk. 'Do you know why the passanger seat is called shotgun?"

"Isn't it because on stagecoaches, the passanger carried a shotgun?"

"Exactly." I marveled. 'You a history buff, too?"

"I wasn't until Riley and you had your first 'adventure' with the Templar treasure. Then I started reading all I could about history. I suggested for Riley to write a book. Boy, was that a mistake." She laughed,but it was a sad laugh.

"Is he going to be okay, Mr. Gates?"

"Of course he is, Ivy. And it's Ben."

"I hope you're right, Ben." She returned to her laptop.

I turned into the driveway.

"This house once belonged to..."

"Thomas Gates." She finished, her eyes wide. "It's a beautiful house, sir."

"Thank you." I saw Abigail waving from the front door.

"Is that your wife?"

"Yes she is."

"Thanks for taking me in" She said quietly.

"No problem, kiddo."

I watched as she folded up her laptop. It was odd, but I felt that she had been Googleing (again, is that a word?) me. She gave me this all-knowing look, then practically sprinted up the steps to Abigail. I followed hastily, braced for the question Abby was sure to have.

"Ben, who is this?" She said pleasently, her accent noticibly thicker. I still say it sounds Pennsylvania Dutch, but it was ,in fact, German. Or Austrian. One of the two. I forget. Point is, her accent thickens when she is deathly curious.

"Abigail, this is Ivy Poole..."

I saw her eyebrows shoot up.

"Ivy, this is Abigail Gates." I turned back to Abigail. "She's staying with us for a few days."

"Nice to meet you, Ivy." Abagail smiled then turned to me. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I had a feeling I was busted...but I didn't do anything wrong!

"Ben, I don't mind that we're helping out Riley, but what gives? Why do we have to take care of his...daughter?" Abigail said, whispering.

"She's his sister, for one. And two...Riley's in trouble."

Abigail frowned. "What kind of trouble?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That wasn't very good, but it's the best I can do at the moment...More soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Again, I do not own anything you can recognize. And I apologize for the spelling, I'm in a hurry when I type these and my spellcheck is broken. Bear with me please! I'll try to catch as many as I can.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Riley's POV

Ouuuch. My eyes flickered open against my will. I vaugely remembered being struck on the head in my kitchen. I raised a hand and touched the bump. Man, it would take more then beauty sleep to fix that one.

I began to take in my surroundings. I was on a cot with a rough blanket in a stone room. I turned my head, despite the burning pain. I gulped. I was in a prison cell. A dark, damp, wierd looking prison cell. With chains on the walls. And maces and swords on little wooden benches.

"I must still be dreaming." I muttered out loud, simply because the silence was creeping me out. I sat up. My tennis-shoed- feet hit the cold stone floor. "Nope. Not dreaming."

"Well now. Our guest is awake!" I heard a male voice say. I knew that voice. It was one that , truth be told, still gave me nightmares. Ian's voice. But that was impossible! Ian was in jail! Right?

The speaker came into veiw. I was in too much pain to gasp. Besides, it's girly to gasp. Anyway, it was like seeing a ghost. Ian was standing there in front of me.

"Ian?" I said, gritting my teeth. The ounding headache was slowly going away.

"NO, not Ian. Russel." He spat.

Russel, Russel...Ian's brother! It clicked. And from what Ian told us about Russel, he was certifiably insane. He had, in fact, been a mental patient for a few years. I was in hot water, and I knew it.

"What do you want?" I tried to say bravely, as if I was in control.

"Now, that's about what your friend Ben is about to be asking." He chuckled. "I'll be back."

"Take your time." I snapped. He walked away. I saw him walk up a flight of stairs, then he snapped off the lights. Which ment I was in a dark cell. Alone. In the dark. Did I mention it was very very dark?

Ben's POV

Abigail had taken the news badly. Well, let me rephrase. She was now on the warpath, calling everyone we knew to put together a search party. I tried telling her it was a waste of time, but she was in one of her pregnent woman moods. I tend to tread carefullt when she gets like that.

I sat down on the couch, waiting for the police to come and bug the phone. My cell phone suddenly went off. I hesitated. The caller ID said it was Riley's phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Gates?" I knew that voice. It was Ian's voice.

"Ian?"

"No, idiot. Russel."

"You. Where's Riley?"

"Tut, tut, not so fast." He laughed.

"Why are you calling now?"

"I thought you would have cops there by eight. I wasn't wrong, was I?"

I bit my lip. "No."

"See, I'm one step ahead of you. In more ways then one."

"Why are you calling me? I can call the cops now and tell them you kidnapped Riley."

"No, I don't think so. You see, you're about to become the most hated man in America." He laughed again.

"What?"

"Ben, you think I'd let it go that easy? No, no no. I made sure that the police found some...things at Poole's house that shows you ...shall we say, did away with Mr. Poole. The news just got wind of it. Soon, the story of how one man killed his best friend, body undiscovered, and kidnaped said man's little sister, and then forced his wife to cooperate with him."

"No one will believe that!" I snapped.

"You want to bet? Show a cute picture of the girl on Nancy Grace, outline Riley's life, work up the public sympathy.... the people will be outraged. They'd find you, and you'd be a dead man. And you know it."

"What do you want from me?" I said, dazed.

"I want you to find my treasure."

Treasure, treasure. Again. "What treasure?"

"Are you familiar with the story of World War two?"

"Yes...to an extent."

"Well, at the close of the war, after Hitler's apparent suicide, a faction of Nazis decided to hoard...shall we say, objects of value, for future use. Hitler had charged them with forming a Fourth Riech should he fall. But the Nazis believed he stowed away to Argentina and was still alive. So they sent a young fighter plane pilot by the name of Jerimiah Vanshard over to a foriegn land, the treasure stowed in his plane. But Vanshard turned greedy. He hide the treasure and never told where it was . He left maps and clues with his daughter. Those maps have been passed down, always to the daughter . I'm not sure why. I have tracked those maps half my life. I know where they are and who now has them. I believe you also know her. Her name is Ivy Poole."

"What?!?!" This was too much to take in.

"Vanshard's daughter's daughter married a man named Samuel Poole. They had two children. Riley and Ivy Poole. Both Samuel and his wife died in a terrible boating accident."

I felt the air rush out of my lungs. "So what you're saying is?"

"You find me the treasure, I let Riley go. Once it's proved that you did not, in fact, murder him, I'll be living under an assumed name in a beautiful place."

"I need more information before I can do anything."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ben. Ask the girl. She knows more. I bet you Riley does too...I bet I could get him to tell me.." I heard a sound that resembled a knife sharpening.

"No, no. I can manage."

"Good."

"How do I get in contact with you?"

"I'll contact you. Two things. You have tickets booked for whatever destination Ivy says, by seven. And you tell no one where you're going or why. And Ben, how's your wife?"

The line went dead. I could hear the silent threat. I hung up the phone shakily.

It was time to get the truth from Miss Poole on this "treasure".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am so sorry if that made no sense, but Ivy's version is much more clear. I also didn't have much time, so the chapter was shorter then I would have liked. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Riley's POV

Light!! You never know how wonderful it is until you sit in a dark cell for six or seven hours. Trust me.

I winced as the sharp light hit my eyes. I was trying to sleep, but I wasn't doing a very good job. Being hit on the head, hungry, and kidnapped by an insane psyco doesn't make for good sleeping.

"Riii-ley!" I heard Russel say. I lifted my head.

"What!?" I saw he held a tray of something. I say soemthing because it smelled like rancid garbage, but looked like some sort of food.

"We're pulling out. Eat." One of his thugs opened the cell and pulled me out.

"Where are we going?"

Russel stared at me for a second before laughing. "To make sure your friend is finding my treasure."

Why do Ben and I always get in trouble over a treasure? Just once I would like to have a simple summer without one gold coin or diamond ring. But no, every year, we get stuck in this life-altering adventure ending -of course- with a treasure of historic and monotary value. It's not fair. But the pay is good.

'What treasure?" I was curious, in spite of it all. I sniffed at the food. 'What is this?"

The thug shrugged. "I think it's green bean cassarole."

"Aren't green beans..you know...green?" I said as I was pushed into a chair and handed the "food."

"You always were the smart one, weren't you?"

I didn't know how to respond, maybe because I was trying not to puck the vile concotion of evil that I had just taken a bite of.

"Well....I just want you to know...the treasure I'm going after is the one you know all too well about.

My head jolted up. He didn't mean....

"The Vanshard treasure."

He did. I thought only Ivy and I knew about that treasure. And maybe Ben. I had never told Ben because I knew he would want to look for it. And too many Pooles had died trying to find that treasure. But Ben knows really random historical facts, like how the first Treasurer of State was a total spend-thrift.( Oh my gosh. Did I just think the word spend-thrift? I was turning into Abigail!!!! ) But he didn''t even know how to turn on his Blackberry most days. How was he going to pull off a treasure expedition without me?

I. Was. Doomed.

Not only does Ben not have the information he needs, he does not even know where to start. Unless....

Ben's POV

"Ivy!!" I raced up the stairs to the guest room. "Ivy Poole!

The door flew open, smacking me in the face.

" Yes?" Ivy and Abigail both stepped out, arms crossed.

I touched what used to be my nose and winced. "Ivy, Russel just called me. He said the only way we're getting Riley back is if we find a treasure."

I watched as she instantly went rigid. "What does that have to do with me?"

"It's your treasure." I watched her face. It looked like someone had let all the air out of a balloon.

"Oh. That treasure." She started pacing up and down the hallway. "What do you know of it?"

"Just what Russel told me. Vanshard took the treasure in his fighter plane, hid it somewhere, and never told where. Since then it's-"

"Been passed down daughter to daughter. Right, well, the real story is similar but not quite like that. Vanshard really did take the treasure in his fighter plane, but not because the Nazi Generals wanted him to. Oh no. He took it under the dead of night and ran with it. He hid it somewhere where the Nazis could never find it. Then he tore up a map and clues, hiding them around the world, where they could be found again, but only if you held the Clue. The clue that will lead you to the other clues."

Why did that sound familiar?

"Why would Vanshard want to take the treasure?" Abigail said the very question I wanted to ask.

"Because Vanshard was a double agent. A spy. He was American, and he could not let the Nazis regroup and start yet another war. With that treasure, they could outlast even the Allies combined. They would have enough money to fund a dozen world wars over again."

"Where did the treasure come from?" Abigail, again, beat me to the punch.

"The Templar Treasure you found was not the only one, Mr. Gates. It was, in fact, one of four treasures scattered throught out the world. The treasure Vanshard took had been found three years prior by Hitler himself. No one knows how or where Hitler discovered it,in fact, only a few people knew he had it."

"So, if Vanshard was running from the Nazis...where would he go? how could he hide a treasure like you discribed in a short amount of time?"

Ivy cleared her throat. 'If you would let me finish?"

"Go ahead."

"After Vanshard was finished hiding the clues, he made a brief stop at his daughter's house in New York. He gave her two lockets, one for her and one for her duaghter. He told her to never lose them, and when the time was right, to combine the two and find the treasure." Here Ivy slowed up. "Then, the story gets ugly. Vanshard knew that if the Nazis caught him they would kill him. He crashed his own plane into the ocean, never to be seen again. His daughter was so broken over his death that she went insane. Her daughter left New York and went West. Skip a couple generations, my mother meets my father, yada,yada they get married. She tells Dad about the family treasure, he's cool with it. Riley and I were told about it too, and Mom gave me one locket, keeping one for herself, as was tradition. Four years ago, she and Pops died. Riley had to take Mom's locket, so it would stay in the family. He legally adopted me, so I wouldn't go to an orphanage ,and the rest is pretty much boring."

"So, let me get this straight...we can't find the treasure with out these lockets, one of which Riley has?"

"Yes. But Riley doesn't wear the locket."

I would hope not.

"He hid it somewhere in the house. W ehave to go get it...and I don't know where it is." She said flatly.

Abigail looked at me. "We really should call the police."

I told them the rest of what Russel had said. The part about me being one of the most hated men in America and all that.

"Ben, you know what you have to do."

"No, Abigail, I will not."

'What?" Ivy looked confused.

"No! I won't do it!"

"Do it for Riley!"

What?!?!" Ivy said.

"No!" I said, stubbornly.

"Then I will." Abigail said simply.

She grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Agent Sadusky? It's Abigail Gates."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arrg! I didn't like that at all, but I don't have to rewrite....sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riley's POV.

I swallowed the last bite of evilness and gritted my teeth against the after taste. Russy had long since left me alone with Mr. Thug. I looked around, plotting escape. Hey, what else was there? Listen to my Ipod? Actually...that wasn't a bad idea.....I bet I could rewire the central fisson to produce an internet connection....and from there get to my email...and from there get help!!!! I am a freaking genius!!!!

Only one thing.....would the mountian of muscle let me have my mp3? hmmmmmm...

"When we pulling out boss?" The thug-man bellowed suddenly, making me jump three feet.

"Soon. Make sure he's in the chopper. Now."

"We're out of here." He snorted. "Good thing. This Halloween funhouse gives me the creeps."

A Halloween funhouse??? I knew where I was then. Harlton's Halloween Haven. Been closed for three years. I knew every nook and cranny....(I am turning into Abigail!!!) of this place. I was in the medievil dungeon...which ment we had to go through the hall of mirrors before finding any sort of door....

Hmmmm.

I obediantly trudged up the stairs, ignoring the heavy pants from the slightly overwieght guard. I waited until I saw the first glimmer of the mirrors before going into action. I flipped the multi-color switch next to the door, which turned on the flashing lights overhead,throwing the mirrors into a dizzying display of light. I heard the guard curse as the sudden light blinded him. I ducked behind the emergancy wall and ran as fast as I could. I hit the exit door and kept running. I rounded the corner of the building. I saw a chopper on the roof and no cars sitting in the parking lot at the same time. No way to escape...except for the twirling Bird on the roof........

Desperate times, deparate measures, I always say. And I did have a pilot's license. Okay, that wasn't exaclty true. I had two flying lessons, but how difficult could flying a Hewie be?

Before I could talk myself out of it, I was climbing the fire escape...climbing into the chopper...and going through the lift-off....

Then it hit me. I was in the air, flying a large helecopter, with no co-pilot and very little knowledge of how to keep the thing moving. I was in the air, alright. Two feet of the roof, to be exact. I pushed the throttle forward. The chopper lifted more. Great!! Then it went into a spin. I felt my "lunch" starting to come up. Ah, no. I wasn't going to go through that again. I held on and hit another button. It stopped spinning, but now Russ in Boots and Thuggers were onto me. I heard gunshots, and bullets pinging of the side of the Hell-ecopter. I gritted my teeth and pushed yet another button. I vaugely remembered my lessons and did my best to mimic them.

Then I felt a thrill. I was flying!! And it wasn't spinning!! And I was heading in the direction I wanted!

As soon as I was high enough in the air, I released my death-grip on the..steering wheel? I relaxed and tried to figure out where I was.

Then, I heard more gunshots. And I saw bullets flying up past the windshield. I looked down and realised I wasn't as far off the ground as I would have liked. Russel and Co. were firing up at me with thier guns...hence the bullets. I gulped. It looked like my curtain was called...my goose was cooked, my gig was up...you know, I was doomed.

Then I noticed the auto pilot button.

I swear, I heard the Haulilujah courus. I hit it, and felt the helecopter settle into a nice, even flight...and best of all..it was rising!!!

I fished in my pockets and found the GPS I was rewiring earlier...don't ask.

I postioned it and began to attach it to the Chopper of Doom. I hoped I wouldn't pull a wire that would make the chopper explode or anything, but what could I do? I hoped that if I could attach it right, the auto-pilot would go where the GPS told it. I plugged in a black wire and crossed my fingers.

I felt like weeping with joy as the automated female voice came into the cockpit.

"Please enter your destination!"

I typed in my address.

I felt the auto pilot click and adjust according to the derections.

It was official. I was a freaking genius!!

Ben's POV

"Agent Sadusky!" I tried to be cheerful. "How are you?"

"Ben! Good to hear from you again...unless you've kinapped the president again, or absconded with the constitution...."

"No, no, nothing like that. But...."

"Ben, I know why you're calling. It's all over the news. You have a major problem, if you don't mind me saying."

"I didn't kill or kidnap anyone! " I explained about Russel and the treasure.

'I believe you. Unfortunantly for you, I'm the only one who does. Everyone here is buzzing about when to pick you up." I heard him cough slightly

"I guess I should run."

"You're good at it."

I breathed out hard. "Sadusky, I need a favor."

"Oh?" I heard the interest in his voice.

"There's only one man who can help he. The only man who knows enough about Russel to predicte what he'll do, where he'll go..."

I knew Sadusky knew who I ment. "I can't do that, Ben."

"Can't you pull some strings? I'm not sure I can do this without Riley's computer skills, and I need all the help I can get."

There was a long pause. "Come by tonight. Ten. He'll be there."

After I hung up, I realized what I had done. But there was nothing I could do about it. I needed him.

Ivy and Abigail were staring at me. "What?"

"We need to head over to my house. We need the locket, and I need to pick up some things if I'm going to help you."

"Help me?"

"Riley isn't the only Poole with computer skills." She smirked.

"And I'm coming." Abigail said with her don't-mess-with-me-and-I-mean-don't voice.

"Abigail, you're no-"

"We've been through this before. You are not going."

"Just like I wasn't going with the Declaration or at Buckingham Palace?"

I knew I was beat. "Just like then." I sighed.

Ivy opened the door. It didn't creak this time. I looked around, realizing I hadn't been farther then the living room at Riley's. Strange.

"The locket is on a gold chain, and it's in the shape of a small bullet." Ivy said as she disappeared into the house.

Abigail and I started looking for it, but where coming up empty. After about an hour, Abigail checked the kitchen, and I went to check Riley's room.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw a larde photograph. It was of Riley, Ivy and thier parents, I assumed. The woman had Riley's eyes, and the man was the spitting image of Riley. Ivy favored her mother more, but the resemblance was very strong. I poked around gently, feeling like I shouldn't be here. I was looking at the books in Riley's bookshelf when I head a small gasp.

I whirled around. Ivy was there, closely followed be Abigail.

"Riley, you're a feaking genius!!" Ivy gapsed. I wanted to call Riley a freaking something and I don't think it was genius. But nonetheless, I waited for Ivy to explain.

She dashed to the picture. Then I saw it. On Riley's mother neck was a thin gold chain. But no bullet.

Ivy frowned. "Where would he put the bullet?" She asked as she gently removed the glass and grabbed the chain.

I thought for a moment. "What, besides computers, did Riley spend the most time on?"

"Books." Abigail and Ivy said at once.

I turned back to the bookshelf. "Do you think he hid it in one of these?"

Ivy shook her head. "Not a book. He would have hid it in soemthing he had with him always...like..." She suddenly broke off. It hit all of us at the same time.

We raced into his living room. Sure enough, there was his laptop case. I pulled it almost reverently out.

"Where could Riley hide a bullet in a computer?" Abigail asked, confused.

I didn'r want to admit it, but I had no idea.

Ivy smiled. "You really don't know anything about laptops, do you?"

"Not really."

Look at it. Anything unusual?"

I looked hard. "No..."

She sighed. Suddenly Abigail smiled. "I see it."

"Where?" I said, curious.

Abigail grabbed the small mouse dangling from the laptop. 'I have never seen Riley use this, have you?"

"No, he always used the touch screen..."

Ivy smiled. "When a mouse is plugged in, it glows a small light. Usually red. This mouse is plugged in, but there's no light. "

"You mean..."

"It's in the mouse."

I smiled. "Clever. Now, how do we get it out?"

Abiagil slid the bottom of the mouse off.

"Oh." I said. A small gold bullet was resting inside.

"Tada!"

Riley's POV

Well, I was almost a freaking genius. The GPS had the right directions, and the helecopter was flying without me doing anything, but the sky didn't look right. It looked....sandy. And the ground looked...sandy.

I looked down and groaned. There were....sand dunes??

"You have arrived!" The GPS said cheerfully as the hellecopter lowered. I saw a runway and relaxed. Maybe it took my to the nearest airport instead of my house.

The helecopter landed smoothly. I got out of it as soon as possible. I saw a low concrete building and jogged toward it. Then I saw the red, white and black flag on the pole above it.

I bit back a shriek. I was in Egypt!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Notes:

Garnetred: You are possibly the most observent reader I've had!! No one else noticed that about the helecopter!!! High five!!

Cresent Luna Moon: Hmmm....maybe it is Ian...you'll have to read!!

To all: I'm trying a new style wher a reply to each comment before the chapter...I really do read and enjoy them!! And the best way for a writer to get better is for said writer to get feedback!! And public apology: I try to proof-read, but I don't have much time!! Enjoy reading!!

Chapter 6

Riley

How the heck did I wind up in EGYPT?!?!? There is no way the gas could have held up across the ocean!!!

Before I could really start to freak out, a large man in a tan uniform stepped out of the building. He saluted me, and froze when he saw the chopper.

"Uhh....hi! Nice day, huh?" I said, smiling, trying not to stare at the large gun slung over his shoulder.

"Uh....good morning." He said in perfect English.

"So....do you have a telephone I could barro-"

Before I could finish, he was pointing his gun at me. "Come with me, and move slowly."

Great. I can't win, can I? I obeyed.

At least the building that he took me to was cool and had an a/c. He took me into what looked like an office.

"Sit." He pointed to a chair. I complyed. I knew an old proverb: Never tick off a man holding a large gun that can blow a hole the size of a manhole cover in you. Okay, maybe I made that up that instant, but it applied.

"Where did you get the Cilita540?"

"The what-ta what?"

"The helecopter."

"You wouldn't believe me...."

"Try me." He sat and faced me. I told my story as best I could with what I knew.

"Hmmm....so you-according to your story- have no idea what that is?"

"Umm....no."

He leaned back. "Well...Mr....you never said your name?"

"Riley. Poole."

"Well, Mr. Poole. That helecopter was stolen from the U.N about three years ago. There are only about four in the world. It costs about 50 million dollars-"

I gulped.

"For the seat covers. That is one of the most advanced pieces of equipment ever invented. One was given to the U.N. and who knows where the rest are."

"What's so special about it?" I asked.

"For one, it's self flying, as you found out. But what you did with the GPS had nothing to do with why it came here. The GPS chip is built into the chopper. It can only go to locations entered in by a commander. Unless you fly it manually. Which you didn't. Second, it had an unnaterual and unsurpassed size of gas tank. It can fly the world over in a day with out sputtering or refilling."

That's how I could get here, then."

"Exactly. And what's more. It's a fighter chopper. It has guns and torpedo like missles built in-" He went on and on.. It was apparent that he loved to talk about this helecopter. Almost like he....

"You must have had fun designing it." I said casually. The result was amazing. His eyes bugged and he went pale.

"How....how did you know I.... how did you know I designed it? Are you a spy?" He added sharply.

"No, no. It's that the only way you would know about something this high-tech is if you designed or had some thing to do with it." I smirked. Maybe all those Sherlock Holmes books payed off. Ha! Take that Ben!

"Aswan Terkin." Huh? Oh, he was introducing himself. I thought it was a brand of beef jerky. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you...without the gun."

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you might have been the one to steal it. It broke my heart when I got the news.' He shook his head. "I should have know it was Howe."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. "You know Howe?"

"He was my assistent."

Oh great. I had made an enemy of a mentally unstable rocket scientist. This just gets better and better. At least he doesn't have a license to kill....

"Of course, he went to a mental institute a fwe years ago, so I never suspected him..."

"Well, he's out now! And he wants to kill me, I think."

"Yes, I think so. He wants to kill me too." Aswan rubbed his forehead. I then noticed how old he really was. 67 if he was a day. I had so many questions, but I had to let Ben know I was alright. With any luck Ivy's school trip hadn't been cancelled and she wouldn't even know I was gone!

"Umm...Mr. Terkin."

"Aswan, please. Terkin is so....well. Terkin."

"Aswan. may I use your phone?"

"Yes, yes, of course! A lonely old man demoted to watching an old airstrip gets a little crazy with company. Forgive me."

"No prob.' I grabbed the phone and dialed Ben.

Ben

My cell phone rang, sending my into the air. Abigail and Ivy jumped too.

"Hello?" I said, carefully, in case in was Russel.

"Ben!" Riley's perky voice answered. I wanted to cry with relief.

"Riley! Where are you?"

"Ummm...just a sec." I heard him ask someone wher he was.

"About two hours outside of Giza."

"Giza....Giza EGYPT??"

"No, Giza, Colorado. Yes Giza, Egypt!!"

"How...."

"Long story. Anyway, I'm okay for the moment, but Russel's on my trail, I think. Anyway, I'm with this old guy who runs this little airport, and he seems to know Russel. They worked together for a while. Anyway....OHMYGOD!"

The scream-and yes, it was a scream- made me pull away the phone.

"Riley? Riley?!!"

"How'd he find me?" The voice was muffed, like Riley had dropped the phone. Then I heard the sickest sound I ever heard. A gun shot, then the sound of Riley crying in pain.

"Russel? Russel if you can hear me, pick up!" I shouted.

"Gates?" The oily vioce oozed into the phone.

"If I am going along with this, Riley's not to be harmed. Or anyone else with him." I added, remembering the old man Riley mentioned.

"Fine." Russel snapped. "But you better be cracking on this treasure. And tell your friend that the next stunt like that, and I'll forget about my treasure and take emense pleasure in ripping his smart alec tongue out."

"Fair enough." I said quietly, just to keep him calm. "let me talk to him."

"Here."

"Riley?"

"I'm here." his voice was weak, and beaten.

"Where'd you get hit?"

"Leg."

I started to swear, then remembered Ivy and Abby where there.

"You know, it hurts to get shot." He said, clenching his jaw from the sound of it.

"Riley, I'm going to track this down, but not for Russel. I'm going to track this down so I can get my hands on the little weasel."

I heard a small laugh. "That's the first time I heard you call someone a weasel."

"Yeah, I'm like a Cracker Jack bag. Full of surprises."

"Ow. Don't make me laugh."

'Put Russel back on." I said simply.

"Gates?"

"Are you going to treat his leg?"

"I'm not a monster, Gates."

I had doubts about that.

"Russel...you watch your back. I'm coming for you. And soon."

"Is that a threat? Because you're in no position to make threats."

"It's not a threat. It a promise." I winced at the cliche, but honestly, it was the best I could do under short notice.

"Hmm...too bad you won't be able to fufill it."

The phone went off.

I slammed my phone off.

"Ben?"

"They got him. Again."

Abigail frowned. "Again? He escaped?"

"Yep. Now they got him again."

"Now what?"

Ivy cut in smoothly. "We find this da...darn treasure."

"Exactly."

I unscrewed the top of the "bullet" and slid out a peice of paper. Ivy did the same to the locket around her neck.

"They're two halfs to a map!" Abigail said excitedly.

We placed them together. They showed not a map, but a hand written message.

"Mystic smiles, feminine wiles,

Trace her far and wide

And kiss her hand,"

"That's it?" Ivy said, dissapointed

. Abigail frowned. "Is that all we have to go on?"

I sighed. "Yep." I glanced at my watch.

"Let's get some dinner and head over to Sadusky's."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I pulled the van up to the parking lot of Sadusky's office. I had such fond memories of being handcuffed to a table here. Oh, no, I'm not bitter about no one believing me then. No.

I saw a small car hiding in some bushes and two familiar profiles. I pulled up next to it.

"Gates." Sadusky smiled at me. "Good to see you haven't been lynched yet."

I laughed. 'It's started already?"

"The public is getting pretty upset. It is a sensational story for the media....and I just passed a bookstore this afternoon. There was a stampede for Rliey's book. Sold out every where."

"That's frightening."

"Not especially. It's not too bad. For a conspericy collection." He chuckled. "Well, I won't keep you any longer."

He turned to the man next to him. "Get out. I don't want to see you back here again."

The man got out of the car, revealing his large hieghth."Yes, sir."

He walked over to the car

"Hello, Ben. "

"Hello, Ian."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Dun dun dun!!!! _ Dramactic music!!! Anyway, the helecopter is very important as comes into play later. And ....if that chapter seemed like it had nothing to do with the story, sorry, I'm kinda in a hurry. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Riley's POV

After I got off the phone with Ben, I decided to look at the wound. It hurt like the bullet took the leg off, but I could still move it a little. I felt faint, probably because I was losing blood. I glanced down and felt my stomach churn. There was a hole in my leg. I knew there would be a wound, but I wasn't prepared for a hole. I had to look away. I knew if the bleeding didn't stop I'd die. Of course, I'd probably die sooner or later hanging around this guy, but I'd rather it was later. Much, much later. Like about 70 years later. I groaned in pain. I felt a stab of nausea come on. I raised my hand to my stomach and winced when I saw the large cut. This just got better and better.

I heard Russel hang up the phone abruptly and stalk over to me.

He leaned down. I could smell beer on his breathe. Great. A drunk maniac welding a gun and obviously not afraid to use it. I give this vacation five stars.

"Good one, Poole. You told Gates exactly what you were ment to. He thinks you're in Egypt!" He cackled.

I stared at him. I knew I couldn't really possibly be in Egypt, but the old man had seemed so sincere about the chopper...I frowned. The kindly old man was part of this?

I turned my head. "I don't care if I'm in Hades. It won't matter anyway, I'm bleeding to death."

He stared at me. "Hamton!" He bellowed. Big and Ugly came running.

"Yes, sir?" I noticed something about the way he spoke. There was a pause between each word, like he had to think before he spoke. Amazing what you'll notice whe you're dying.

"Tend him." Russel pointed at my leg.

"Yes, sir." The man bent down.

"Hold,still." I looked at his face. It hit me. The poor man was mentally slow. No wonder he let Russel treat him like dirt.I felt a wave of rage at Russel. He had shot and kidnpped me, threatened my friends, and now treated this guy like his slave!! Then I fwlt the pain. The harsh, blinding pain.

I heard an almost feral cry and realized I was making the awful sound. Hamton was removing the bullet, though he had applied some sort of a numbing agent before hand. I felt moisture in my eyes and realized I was crying from the pain.

"It's, over, now.' The man patted my arm lightly. Then he tied a tight and thick bandage around my wound and told me in his halting way that he'd be right back. I just laid on the ground and tried not to whimper.

"Come on, Riley. What would Ivy say about this?" I smiled thinking about my little sister. With any luck she wouldn't get back from the school trip until next week. Hopefully I'd still be alive. I smiled. If she saw Russel shoot me she'd probably kill him. And she had awards in Shooting Sports. She hit what she was aiming at 100% of the time. I hit more on a 87% level. At least, that's what she said.

Hamton was back. With food that looked and smelled like food. I discovered how tired and hungry I was. The pain in my leg was still there, but not as sharp.

"Here, eat." Hamton shoved the plate at me . I sat up with some effort and began to eat. I could actually taste the meat and bread, not gag on it like before.

I noticed Hamton staring at me. "What?"

"I don't know. I know Boss is wrong, but I can't just let you go. Sorry."

He acted like I'd asked him something. Okaaaay.......

"Where are we?"

He sat bolt up right. I saw the old man aproach me.

"Riley, forgive me." He said hurridly. "I have a wife and three kids. I had no choice." He looked up and glanced around.

"Where am I?"

"Well, you're not in Egypt." He chuckled slightly. "You're on a movie set. The chopper is programed to land here if auto-pilot is on. You're still in the U.S."

Great. Ben and Co. are looking for me in Giza and I'm in America. Joy to the world.

"I must go now. Be strong. "He bobbed his head at me and ran off.

I leaned back and tried to relax as I felt a sharp pain begin to throb in my leg. I was going to need some serious therapy after this.

Ben's POV

"Get in." I said stiffly. I had serious doubts about this whole plan, but I didn't really have a choice. Sadusky had explained to Ian that if he helped us, the FBI would do everything in thier power to revoke his sentence. When the choice was 30 more years in prision or helping me, the choice wasn't to hard to make.

Ian opened the shotgun door. We'd decided that we didn't want him in the backseats. It would be too easy for him to hijack us from behind.

He sat down beside me. I felt a sudden fear. He smiled at me and turned to the backseat.

"Hello, Abigail. Nice to see you without all the guns." He extended a hand. Abigail shook it and gave him a friendly smile. I guess she was willing to let bygones be bygones.

"And this is?" He smiled at Ivy. Then he squinted. 'Oh...my....word."

"OH MY WORD?!?!" What was this guy? Aunt Be?

"She looks exactly like...." He trailed off.

"Riley."

He looked at me. "Daughter?"

"Sister."

"Remarkable."

"I know."

"Um, hello? I'm still back here!" Ivy snapped.

"Oh, my bad. Ian Howe." He again offered his hand to be shaken. Ivy gave him a firm handshake and slumped back, typing on her laptop.

I concentrated on driving, trying to ignore the man beside me.

"Ben?" He said suddenly, making me jump.

"What?" I said, coldly.

"What do you need my help for? Sadusky didn't say."

I sighed. and began to explain. Ian's jaw clentched tighter and tighter through as I went along.

When I finished, he was silent for about seventeen blocks.

"So...the clue is all you have?"

"The clue and the information that Riley's in Egypt."

"Riley's not in Egypt because Russel isn't in Egypt." Ivy said suddenly.

All of us turned to her. "How do you know that?" Abigail asked.

"Becasue Russel took Riley's phone. According to the tracer, they are on some sort of a highway in ...." She paused.

"Well, thier car is heading west. I can't pnpoint it exactly. The battery on the phone must be almost dead."

"You have a tracer on Riley's phone?"

"Well....we both thought it'd be wise to have some way of knowing where the other is." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you use it before?" I said testily

"Because it only works when the phone is turned on. The phone's been off all this time." She said simply.

Ian frowned. "Mum and Dad left us a house about thirty miles from here. But if we go there, he'll know and kill Riley."

I sighed. "What can we do?"

"Let start with the clue."

We puzzled over it on the way to the house.

"Feminine Wiles...."Suddenly Ian had a light in his eyes....

"Smiles...." I said quietly.

All four of us said it at the same time.

"The Mona Lisa."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, sorry, I haven't had much sleep since I got back in town. :-( If this made no sense just remember, somewhere, monkeys are watching you. Why yes, I am sleep-deprived! My nieghbors have some fireworks left over from the 4th of July. Nuf' said.

Garnetred: I was going somewhere with the chopper but decided it would be too unbelivable. That's what I get for watching Lock and Load: Helecopter edition while writing this! :-)

Cresent Luna Moon: Aww...an AK-47? Nu-unh. A Bazooka is needed here!! ;-p I won't kill Riley unless the story demands it....*evil laughter*

Daisy Duke80: I don't want to kill Riley...I really don't. But it might add drama to the plotline! Joking, of course. Anyway, thanks for Reviewing!!

Animefantasy10794: Thanks for reviewing! I hope to update often....I hope you keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Riley's POV

_"Mom! Dad!" I screamed, but there was no answer. The flames nipped my heels like devil chihuahuas. I kicked against the door, sending it swirling away from the door jamb, scattering ashes as it gave way. The boat was beggining to tilt crazily on the water. I tried to not breath the smoke as I dashed toward my mother's limp form. I saw a dark figure leap into the water just as I got to her. I bit back tears as I felt her pulse and found none. I saw my fathers body slumped next to hers. I felt the boat shudder, the it started to sink. I had to tear myself from them and find Ivy. She was tied up and fighting the ropes. I pulled them off her wrists and we jumped off the side to survive. I felt the cold water on my skin. I turned back to the boat. _

_"I will find him, I promise. And he will pay!" I shouted. Then, a masked man broke the surface of the water in front of me. I tried to fight him off....the pain, over and over.....the flash of a knife....Ivy screaming....._

I sat upright, panting. This dream was nothing out of the ordinary. I had had it every night for four years. The day my parents died would haunt me forever. What if I hadn't been so out of it? Could I have saved them if I had discovered the masked man earlier? I had been locked in a closet while he started the fire. I couldn't remember much more then that. Ivy said she had flagged down a Navy ship while trying to keep my afloat. They'd picked us up and treated my wounds. I had been stabbed seven times. They didn't know how I could have lived. But I did. For two years I recovered. Then, to make ends meet I joined a computer marketing company with rather shady reputation. It was a stroke of good luck when Ben and Ian showed up looking for a computer nerd. I was ready, willing and able. Ivy went to a good boarding school run by a friend of our parents, I went treasure protecting. I touched one of the scars the knife had left.

"What are you doing?" I muttered. "You haven't thought about your past this much since you filed the report with the police." I sat up. Great. I was talking to myself. I was slowly going insane. I groaned. Russel had forced me into a van hours ago. I had managed to sleep most of the trip, I hoped. I stared at my hands.

"I...couldn't find him, mom. I tried. I tried. I know you can't hear me but it feels good to talk to you. I never knew why you and dad were killed. I said I'd find out. I couldn't..."

"Riley!" The hissing voice made me jump.

"Mom?" I asked, half-joking, half very, very serious.

"No! Ivy!"

"Ivy! How are you talking to me?"

"Your other cell phone's speaker phone, genius. The two-way? You didn't give Russel both, I hope."

"No. I whispered, dropping my voice and flipping the phone of speaker so Russel and Co. couldn't hear. Judging from the heavy snores, I didn't have to worry, but it pays to be careful.

"I've been listening to you talk to yourself for ten minutes. You okay?"

"Just fine! How did you know about Russel?"

"School trip was cancelled."

"Where are you staying?"

"With Abigail and Ben. You should have introduced us sooner." I heard the playful scolding in her voice.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"On a plane bound for the Mona Lisa."

"Why?"

"Long story. We're going to find that treasure, Cez."

"I've missed that nickname."

"Well, I don't want to call you that in a eulogy, so stay alive, okay?" She hissed.

"Well do."

"Look, I got to go. Where are you?"

"In a van heading...." I peeked out a window. "West, on some sort of highway...."

"Hmp. I knew that. I need towns, street names, a STATE for crying out loud!" She said sharply.

"I'll call you later."

"Do that."

I flipped the phone of quickly and hid it in my hidden pocket again. I had forgotten all about it until Ivy called.

My leg throbbed again. I knew that a little bandage wasn't going to keep infection away, but Russel wouldn't give me any thing else.

I leaned back and tried to keep the nightmares away.

Ben.

"So, Ben." Abigail's voice was dry. "How are you going to get a look at the Mona Lisa?"

"I just need to touch her hand."

"Right, and the Louve is just going to let you touch a priceless work of art." Ivy said from the back of the rental car.

"She has a point." Ian said from the other back seat. We'd worked out the seating. If Ian tried something stupid, Ivy would hit him with her computer. Or soemhting heavy like that. Ian knew we didn't trust him, but he did't say a word about it.

"I know, I know. We need a distraction....." I said quietly....hmmm.....

~TWenty minutes later, the Louve~

"Are we done yet?" Ivy said in a whiny voice. The copper headed tour guide turned to her.

"No. We are now looking at the Mona Lisa, painted by Leonardo Da Vinci beginning in 1505-"

"Is it true that it was a self portrait?" Ivy piped up.

"No. No it was not. He spent hours perfecting her lips, according to his journals. He wanted them to be per-"

"Hey, watch it!" Ivy snapped at Ian.

"You watch it, you little punk." He sneered back.

"What did you call her?" Abigail spun to face him.

"Oh, shut up!" He rolled his eyes.

"You!"

In about thirthy seconds there was a full on brawl going on. A few twenties spread around the crowd and they are more then willing to have a fake brawl. Perfect. As the guards tried to get the people under control, Abigail pretended to have a fainting spell. As she spun, she took a picture of the glass with her phone.

"Let's go!" Ivy hissed. The four of us pulled away and headed to the front doors.

Ivy pulled off her red wig. "Well, we didn't find anything I didn't already know from Google. It is impossible to get through that glass."

"It was impossible to get through the Decleration's glass too."

"Yes, but they take it out for cleaning. The Mona Lisa never moves. Ever."

"Then how are we going to get to her hand?"

Abigail smiled. "I might have an idea. Maybe."

"What?'"

"That is your big plan?" I said irritably. "Have the Mona Lisa on display in America? Who do you know that will manage that?"

"It's not who I know. it's who you kidnapped for five minutes."

I sat back. "This might be possible."

Ian frowned. "Who'd you kidnap? I thought you were a real sraight arrow."

I hesitated. "I....may have at one time......accedentaly led the President into a tunnel knowing that the door would close and he would have to answer a question."

Ian fell back in the seat. "You....kidnapped the President and I'm the one in jail?"

"You're not in jail now!" I spat.

"Ben. Not now." Abigail said gently."When we get back to the USA, call him. He always answers your calls."

I nodded. "Okay."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will it work?!!?! You have to wait and see.

Sorry, I don't have time to reply to everyone, just wanted everyone to know I love reading reviews and keep them coming!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ben's POV

"Hello, Mr. President!" I tried to sound totally casual.

"Ben? Why are you calling me?" His voice was questioning. "You have practically the whole FBI, CIA and PD's looked for you."

I had forgotten about the whole 'hated' thing. "Oh....right."

"Ben, I don't think you killed anyone. That's why I got some of the FBI to stand down. I didn't have to press Sadusky too hard, either. And when I looked at some records...I found that one Ian Howe had been released from prision under Agent Sadusky's custody and responsibility. I'm no rocket scientist, but I'll bet you had something to do with that."

"You are correct. 100% correct."

"I hope you know what you're doing with that. Howe tried to kill you."

"I know. Sir, I hate to ask it, but can you...maybe....can I ask a favor?"

"Well, I guess I owe you one for Page 47, Ben. But you have to make it snappy. I have a meeting with the French Ambassador in a few minutes."

"Perfect! I need the Mona Lisa in America, for about ten minutes."

"Want to explain why?"

"It might help me find Riley, Sir."

"Well......" There was a long pause. I knew that the President had a soft spot for us, and he would help me locate Riley with all his power. I closed my eyes and fought off jet-lag. At least we were home now.

"I'll see what I can do, Ben. But I can't promise anything."

"I don't ask for anything more then that, Sir."

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Ian, casually leaning back on the loveseat across from me and Abby, sat up. "What'd he say?"

"None of your busniess." I snapped.

He flinched. "I didn't ask to come with you, you asked me."

"_Abigail_ asked you. I would have let you rot in jail." I shouted.

"That's it!" Ivy snapped. She grabbed my arm. "et up."

"Why?" I snapped.

"Because, Ben, Abigail is pregnent, and there is no way I'm making her get up off the couch. Now, up." She pulled, and I got up releuctently. Okay, she pulled me right off the couch. She was surprisingly strong.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" I gsaped as her nails dug into my arm.

"I have to do that to drag Riley away from _Dog the Bounty Hunter._" She said, simply. "Now, sit." She pushed me down into the empty seat beside Ian.

She looked at us in disgust. "Would you look at yourselves? You are two grown men...and you are sitting as far apart as you can on a loveseat, refusing to look at the other. For two men with IQ's as high as yours, you aren't very mature." She paused. "Now, you are going to get whatever is bothering you out in the open before you kill each other." She pointed at me. "You first."

I had been wanting to get this out for a while. But this seemed to be childish and ineffective. I sat for a while, not saying anything. Then I heard Ian say, "Why do you hate me?"

That did the trick. I spun to Ian. "You tried to kill us! Do I need to say more? You were my only friend in high school and college. You were the only one who believed me and never made fun of me about the Templer Treasure. You were my best friend for ten years, Ian. And then you leave Riley and me to die. We were the Intripid Trio. Riley, you and me. Then you stab us in the back." I puased out of breath. Ian looked absolutly 100% angry.

"Ben, I understand you're upset-"

"You bet I'm upset!! You locked Riley and I in the _Charlotte_ to be blown up, you shoot at us, then you leave us to die of starvation in an ancient tomb! Who wouldn't be upset?"

"Mr. Gates. You had your time, now it's Ian's turn." Ivy's voice was cold and hard.

"Fine" I looked down, never realizing I had gotton to my feet. I plopped back on the couch.

"Ben, I never_ wanted _to kill you. I wasn't leaving you for dead in that church, either. I was coming back. You can ask any of the men with me. It hurt to have to do that, Ben. It hurt to betray the only friend I had. Ever. I had a lot of time to think about what I did in jail. It's hell in there, Ben. The other inmates were dying to take a bite out of me, dying to snuff me out. They ambushed me once, almost killed me. Nurse said I should have know why I lived?" His eyes were on me.

"No." I said as coldly as I could.

"I lived because I made myself promise to live to make this up to you, Ben. I wanted to tell you I....I'm sorry."

Was he _crying? _

"Russel and I are alike in many ways, Ben. He'll kill for treasure, I'll stab people in the back for it. One thing I won't do, Ben, is turn my back on my friends again. I know you don't trust me and you probabaly never will. But at least give me a chance. I'll show you I've changed. And...I feel like this is my fault."

"Of course it's your fault!" I shouted. But before I cpould go any father, a harsh voice overpowered mine.

"SILENCE!" Ivy stared at me. "Do not speak until I say you can, Mr. Gates. Howe is trying to talk to you and you aren't listening. So shut up or get up, because if two don't work together, I'll find Riley myself."

Somehow I knew she would do just that. I shut up.

"Continue, Howe."

"I...guess I don't have much more to say. Just that I'll die before I'll let Russel kill Riley, or any of you. I know my brother, Ben. He is not afraid to kill. And he doesn't kill quickly. If you want Riley back alive, you have to step this up a notch."

"I know that. Any bright ideas?" I snapped at him.

At that moment, a ringtone slashed across the room. I klnew I'd regret assigning "We built this City" by Starship, to the President, but I couldn't resist. Now the 80's hit wasn't quite fitting to the mood. I grabbed the Blackberry from my pocket.

"Mr. President." I tried to sound cheerful again.

"Ben, you're in luck. The Mona Lisa will be on American turf for two days and two days only. I assigned you, Ian and Abigail as the heads of transportation, display, ect. Only, you are now Timothy Winegard, Abigail is Sarah Winegard, and Ian is...." He paused, then there were muffled sounds.

"Sorry, Ben, but the only other historian willing to go on a all expenses paid vacation in exchange for the use of their names in government work was...."

The muffled sound again, I realized it was muffled laughter.

"Francis Cooper."

I tried not to smile. "That will work just fine. But why does he have to work with us?"

"Because, even though Agent Saduskyand you appear to trust him-"

"I don't trust him."

"Well, someone does. Even though they trust hm, I don't. I don''t want him out of your sight. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Ben, I pulled a lot of strings to make people stand down the investigation and manhunt for you. If it comes out that I'm helping you, it's murder at the polls and possible inpeachment. Don't make me regret this."

The sudden dialtone cut int my was the first time, ever, he hung up on me. But, he was the President, after all. I looked up at Abigail.

"We're in busniess."

Riley

_Shadows...arms reaching for me....screams, my mothers face....my fathers yells...Ivy's cries......masked men with flashing knives...._

I sat bolt upright and hit my head on the van's hanging racks. It hadn't taken me long to figure out that this was a frozen food truck. The old van had broken down several miles down the highway. At the beginning of this trip, I thought we were going to a house pr something. Now, it was clear we were going cross-country.

"You up?" Russel spun around.

"No. I'm sound asleep." I snapped, putting a hand on my wounded leg. I could see bloodstains on the thin bandage. Great.

"Laugh all you can. You aren't going to be laughing much longer." H elaughed evily. "You're goingfor a real ride now. This time, you aren't getting away. Hamton, dirtbrian. I told you west! Turn WEST! It's not that hard to figure out!" He reached over and hit Hamton's head. "Get it right."

Back to me. "I hate doing this, I really do. But I can't risk you running again. Gates will never know you're dead, if I can help it."

I saw a tape recorder in his hands. Do they even make those anymore? If he wasn't trying to kill me, I'd introduce him to Sony. But I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach that I wasn't going to live to get that chance.

"Start saying what's on this card, slowly, and no funny busniess." He handed me a 3" x 5_"_ index card.

I skimmed it. "I don't talk like this. Ben will know it's fake."

"Then tlak like yourself. But don't slip any messages or codes into it, okay?"

I took a deep breath and was about to tell him where he could put that outdated tape recorder when I saw his shoulder holster. It was easy grabbing from his hand. My leg throbbed, reminding me that he wasn't afraid to shoot me. And he already said he wanted to kill me. I had to find something to stall him from shooting me.

I started speaking fast. "If you kill me, you can't find the treasure. The door has a password only a Poole would know. If I die, that password dies with me. I never told Ivy, so get it out of your head to kidnap her, too. "

"And what ius to prevent me from blowing this door up, rendering your services...unservicable?" He was sounded like Barbosa from Pirates of the .

I thought fast ."It's a load-bearing wall, booby-trapped with explosives that will take the structure to it's knees if it isn't opened a certain way. " I stopped, seeing the wheels turn in his mind.

He grinned evily. "Okay, you'll stay alive. For now. But so help me, if I find you lied to me..."

He leaned close. "I'll make you wish that you had died on that sailboat, Poole."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Okay, lots of people reviewed this time. Love the comments, sorry I didn't post sooner, and Adios! I have no more time!!

Just a warning: Because I feel this story is getting really long, the chapters will be longer and more will happen in them. Review's very, very welcome!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ben

"It is a pleasure to be in charge of this historic display." I said to a short little man with thick dark hair.

"I have serious doubts about this.... but if I'm told to do this...it will be done." He frowned as he eyed me. "Well?"

It was my turn to stare. "Well what?"

"Mr. Winegard, if you don't know what you're doing, I'll pack her back to France on the next plane."

"That won't be nessecary, Mr. Lavoux." Abigail broke in smoothly. "We are just not sure how to display this magestic piece just right." She smiled winningly at him.

"Very well." His eyes were narrowed. "Are you sure no one can get into this warehouse?"

"No one."

"Then I will leave you. Mr. Winegard, good luck. Mrs. Winegard, best wishes for the little one. Mr....Cooper, was it? Good luck with the first name." He shook all our hands then left. Ian had been receiving a lot of teasing because of the whole 'Francis' thing. Serves him right.

The large crate had about a million locks, a thousand miles of bubble wrap, and who knows what all protecting the _Mona Lisa. _I wasted no time unpacking it. The guards that were outside the warehouse checked in every once in a while. Other then that, it was just us four. Ivy was hidden in the office, probably hacking into national records or wiping someone's hard-drive.

The final wrapping slide from the painting. "This is it." Abigail breathed.

The painting was beautiful. Her smile and eyes seemed to taunt me. Those eyes...were had I seen them before? Then it hit me. Her eyes, sans the eyelashes, could be the all seeing eye...

"Somewhere, Da Vinci is rolling over in his grave."

"IVY! I thought I told you to say put!" I jumped.

"Yeah, you honestly thought I'd miss my one chance to see the _Mona Lisa _in person? Pa-leeese!" She waved her hands at me. "Well, kiss her hand."

"What?"

"That's what the 'rhyme' said to do. Kiss her hand."

I looked pleadingly at Abigail. She shook her head. "That's what it says."

I glanced at Ian. He nodded, showing me the paper. "It does say that..."

I groaned. "You are saying I am going to have to kiss a priceless work of arts hand?"

"Yep. BUt don't worry. I bet moths haven't made nests or anything like that in it." Ivy smirked.

I gritted my teeth. "Fine."

I leaned down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" One of the guards shouted from across the room. I jumped, then realised he was merely curious, not angry.

"Uhh....this is very detailed work." I shouted back.

I turned to Ivy. "I'm not kissing this thing. I'll press her hand, though."

"Then hurry up. Time's running out." Her blue eyes locked mine. "Every hour we waste is another hour cut from Riley's chance of life."

I knew she was right. I made sure no one was watching us, then I pressed her folded hands. I heard a creak, then the frame slowly separated in one corner. I saw a little wooden doll nestled into a groove. Ivy snatched it and I pushed the wood back together.

"Thank you, dear lady." I heard Ian mutter to the picture as I walked up to the guard.

"You know what to do now?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Good. I have to go now, so be careful." He nodded profusely.

"Bye-bye, Francy!" I heard the other guards hoot as we exited the building. Ian spun around, but Ivy snapped something at him. He ganced at her then turned back and followed us into the van.

"That was it? That was a total anti-climax." Ivy slumped down in her seat.

"I know, right?" Abigail nodded. "You'd think that this would be a little bit more of an adventure...it's just too perfect."

"Let me see that doll." I broke in, holding out my hand. Ivy handed it to me.

It was about four inches long, with folded wings and flowing hair. It looked like an angel. She was holding a heart in her hands. I saw two hinges on her back. I pulled gently on her wings, and saw them lift up easily. Another piece of paper was there. I plucked it out and handed it to Ivy.

She cleared her throat.

"My dear, you know I'm not much of a clue leaving poet. But I don't want this to fall in the wrong hands. Your mother already paid for my stubborness...I don't want you to as well. I want you to think: where was your mother the happiest? That is where you must go. I love you. " Ivy's voice cracked. "You are my greatest treasure."

Abigail smiled. "That is so beautiful"

"It's beautiful, but how does that help us?" I snapped.

"Well, Mr. Touchy, I hapen to have a diary of my Great...you get the picture... grandmothers'. She says." Ivy flipped open her black bag she'd taken from her house and pulled out a worn green book.

" 'My favorite place in the whole world was sitting in between the paws of the mighty lion. I have always wished I could go back there, but that, of course, is out of the question.' "

"Great. Now instead of non-exiestent hope, we have impossible hope of finding this 'mighty lion.' " Ian sighed.

"The mighty lion referres to the Sphinx of Giza." Abigail said suddenly.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because, that book you were supposed to be editing for Riley? I was cross-checking a story of his for him and I ran across that phrase. It's not called that anymore, but mighty lion used to be a synonym for the Great Sphinx in local history."

"Really? So that means...."

"We really are going to Egypt."

Riley

I had been in shock for the last twenty miles. I was in the same car as my parents' killer. He had as good as admitted it. We were pulled off in a Wendy's parking lot. We had traded the frozen food truck for a dog-catchers truck miles ago. I had ridden in more cars in the past two days the I ever wanted to again.

I stared at the tinted windows. I had, up till this point, tried to block out my past. It was too painful. Not just the murders, but the months after.

The police had no leads. Ivy was going to be taken from me... I was going to be alone. I remembered for the first time since it happened the day I locked myself in the bathroom of our hosue and prepared the pills. _Just five little pills. Three would kill me, but I wanted to make sure. Cutting my wrists might have been better, but I wanted easy clean-up for whoever found me...I hoped it wouldn't be Ivy. It would kill her. I had been stabbed seven tiems and lived...maybe I wouldn't die this time. I grinned at my reflection and downed the pills. I sat on the rug and waited for the life to drain out of me. Then, my body reacted so strongly to the pills that it rejected them. As I lay there beside the toliet, staring up at the ceiling, I remember screaming that it wasn't fair. Then, I heard my father's voice, as clear as if he was standing there. _

_"I raised you better then this!" _

_"Pop?" I sat up. _

_"I didn't raise a quitter, and I'll be danged if you turn into one just because I'm dead!" _

_"Pop, it's not fair! I'm going to be alone!" _

_"Son, I was alone until I met your mother. Son, I want you to take care of your sister. And if you think you'll always be alone...you won't. You forget. I can see everything now. You have friends coming. Friends that will always be there for you. Friends that will become your family. I have to go now....it was my time to leave this earth. It's not your time. And it's not Ivy's. I love you....I love you, Riley. " He chuckeled. "And if you think life's unfair, try being murdered! Your mother sends her love. Good bye, Riley" _

I smiled, remembering how quickly, it seemed, that my life picked up after that. I got a job, adopted Ivy legally, and got an even better job with Ben and Ian. I felt that these were the friends that were supposed to be my family. I still felt like that about Ian, but I was still stung over his betrayal. And now...I find it was his brother that killed Mom and Dad. I sighed. I wasn't going to roll over and die. I was going to beat this guy, and show him that the Poole's don;t go down easy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N And there you have it. The next chapter. Please review and comment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ben

"Abigail, I'm putting my foot down on this one. You are not galavanting around on camels while pregnent. It's not happening."

"Ben! Riley's my friend just as much as yours. And I'll be fine." She protested.

"Abigail, I mean it. You. Are. Not. Coming." I stated it firmly.

She turned her puppy dog eyes at me. I couldn't normally resist those eyes, but I was standing firm. There was no way I was letting my wife and unborn kid get in harm's way.

"He's right, Mrs. Gates. You need rest. Just stay here at the hotel and we'll take it from here." Ivy smiled at her winningly.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll call some connections I have and see if I can get some help with actually looking for Riley. Have fun." She leaned back on her pillows. She wasn't putting up much of a fight...

"No following us, either." Ivy warned.

"Fine." Abigail repeated.

We heard a faint honking.

"Ian's got the car." Ivy said, swinging her black messenger bag over one shoulder. "I'll go tell him we're almost ready."

She left us alone.

I gathered some things I might need.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"When you see this guy...Russel?"

"Yes?"

"Punch him once for me."

I grinned. "Okay. If you insist." I chuckled. "If Ivy leaves any peices."

We both grinned. Then Abigail looked at me hard. "Ben, loosen up. If Ian was going to hurt you, he would have already done so. You're going to have to trust him."

My smile fell flat. "I know I have to...I just don't _want_ to."

She shook her head. "Cowboy up, Ben."

Did she really just say that? I wondered. I shot her a look, but she was dozed off.

I stomped down the front steps of the hotel. Man, it was hot! I put on my sunglasses.

Ahhh...much better.

I saw Ivy waving at me across the parking lot. Ian was nowhere to be seen.

"Ivy?" I asked casually as I slung my bag into the back of our rented Jeep.

"Yes?"

"Where's our other 'partner'?"

"He's getting a extra couple of tanks of gas. You never know when they'll come in handy."

Made sense.

" I vote we pull out now and make a break for it."

"I vote we don't." She said with a smile.

"Why not?"

"He's got the map."

Dang it.

Just then he walked up carrying two red tanks of gas. We finished packing up and began our long, quiet ride to the Great Sphinx.

Riley

I flexed my leg. I had to keep moving it, if I didn't want to lose feeling. Unfortunantly, I already had lost most of it.

"Arrrr!" I gritted my teeth and pulled the blood-soaked bandage off. There was a first aid kit in the back of this..dogcatchers van? I didn't know quite what it was. I didn't really care. I forced myself to look at the hole. It was crusting over with something yellow. That couldn't be good. I found some sort of antibiotic in the first aid kit. It was really intended for dog bites, but gunshot prisoners can't be choosers. I read the label to make sure it wasn't something that would make my leg fall off and poured it on. I was braced for a sting and sure enough, it came. But it also felt soothing, too. I applied some sort of salve and rewrapped a bandage, much thicker then the other one. I looked around for something to break the glass in the back, but I found nothing. Plus, I wasn't too keen on trying to escape and getting shot. Again.

I wouldn't have had time anyway, because Russel was coming back. Alone.

I felt a sudden sadness and fear. I hoped against hope he hadn't shot Hamton. Sure, the guy was one of my kidnappers, but honestly. He wasn't so bad.

Russel climbed in the drivers seat and slammed the door. I heard him mumble under his breath.

"Where's your slave?" I asked.

"I don't know!" He spat. "He was there one minute and now he's gone. If I ever find him...." He let it trail off.

He slammed the car into reverse and practically flew out of the parking lot. We rode in silence for a while. Then, the silence was too much to bear.

"Where are we going?"

He frowned. "I don't any harm in telling you. You'll be dead soon anyway. I've....neglected to tell Gate's I already know where the final resting place of the treasure is. I just need him to collect the three keys that open the stupid door. I'm headig toward it now. I hope for your sake they remember to keep the keys and not throw them away after they get the clues out of them." He laughed. "It wouldn't be be very good if they didn't."

"So, how do you know where the treasure is?"

He chuckled. "Vanshard's daughter was a very resourceful woman. She made a copy of her fathers navigational charts. She was also very lazy. She didn't want to go globetrotting forever and a day for her treasure. He knew that, which is why he made the three keys, hidden in monuments he knew would last. If I had known which monuments, I wouldn't have had to kidnap you or threaten Gates." He laughed again. "But you have to admit, it was just gravy to shoot you."

"That didn't answer my question." I said. "How did you know where these charts were?"

"I knew your mother had them. That's why my ex-partner and me had to get them...that day. On your boat. I thought she'd just tell me if I threatened her. But she was a strong woman. It was only after I set the boat on fire and killed her husband she cracked. And only then she told me vaugely. She thought she was indespinsable to me. She was so wrong."

I felt myself go cold. How could he just sit there and casually talk about killing my parents?! I was going to kill him. One day. Soon.

"Little did I know I only had to point a gun at the closet I locked you in and hold a knife at your sister's throut and she spilled everything. They were in a safe eposit box, she said. Here's the key, she said. Ha. She thought I'd let her live. Hahaha!" He threw his head back and laughed crazily.

I lunged at him. I wanted to choke the life out of him, tear his eyes out, anything. But there was a thick layer of cage and glass between us.

"Attack away. You won't get through. Man, you don't know when to die, do you?" He spat.

"I don't die. Not when there's something to live for."

"What do you _have_ to live for?"

Millions of thoughts went through my mind. Ivy. Ben and Abigail and my soon to be born godson. Getting a non-crazy girlfriend. Writing my sequel. My car. Beating expert level Rockband. But none of those things is what came out.

"Revenge." I replyed. I caught a glimpse of myself in his rearview mirror.

I looked as crazy as him.

Ben

"Ivy, no offence, but your great great grandfather was insane. There is nothing on this heap of rock."

"This is NOT a heap of rock. This is one of the biggest mysteries of all time. No one even knows why it was built." Ivy said angrily. "And you will respect it!"

"Okay, easy, killer." I rolled my eyes.

"And we're looking for something. Something....special." She sighed.

"Ivy? Ben? I think I found something." Ian called.

"Where? Where?" Ivy and I pushed each other out of the way to get to where he stood.

"There." He pointed to a sandy brick right in the paw of the Sphinx.

It was a fairly good carving of ...something. But I couldn't tell what.

"Ivy? Mean anything to you?"

"Yes. It does." She sounded excited. "It's an ivy leaf! I was named after Vanshard's daugter! It's just faded with time."

"And the Egyptain Preservationists didn't find this?" Ian saked skeptically.

"They probably did. They just didn't know what it was or what it meant."

"Good point." I said. "But now what?"

"Allow me." She leaned over and pressed the brick in. We heard a massive creak. About a ton of sand went flying into the air as a flight of stone stairs began to be uncovered in between the smirking lion's paws. We all gasped.

"Come on!" Ivy dashed toward them.

"Ivy, it could be dangerous!"

"Who cares? So's the man who has my brother!"

She dashed headlong down them. I looked around. I couldn't see anyone looking at us or the Sphinx. This would be a good time to check it out...

"What do we have to lose?" Ian pointed out.

"Let's go." I nodded and proceded down the steps carefully.

"Ivy?" I called.

"Over here." Suddenly there was a spurt of light. A torch in a sconce shone brightly. I watched as Ivy lighted somemore.

Then, just as Ian joined us, we saw what was in the chamber.

We all gasped.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

A/N I'm sorry it's been so long...but I want this to wrap up before 30 chapters! :-0 So I've spent some time rewriting and splicing down. Hope it's still good, though.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Riley's POV

"Get up. Don't try anything stupid." I heard Russel hiss at me as the door to the van swung open.

I climbed out slowly, ready for anything.....except the sudden, sharp agony that filled my leg when I trid to stand. I fell back against the bumper.

"Come on, start walking." Russel's eyes glittered angrily.

"I can't!" I exploded.

"Ssssh!" He clamped a hand down over my mouth. "Quiet!"

I tried to stand again. Finally, I could steady myself.

"Start walking." He pulled my arm almost out of my socket and forced me to start climbing a fairly steep hill next to the road. There was pain in every step. A sudden flash of light filled the sky and Russel pulled me down.

"Be still." He snapped under his breathe at me.

"What are you so afraid of?" I hissed back.

"We are trying to fool one of the most sophisticated security systems in the world. Now shhh."

"Where are we and why are we here?" I whispered. _What's with all this we stuff? _

He chuckled. "We're about three hundred yards from your treasure, Mr. Poole. We're going to the final resting place Vanshard could think of to place the treasure. Do you want to know more?"

"I know a lot about the treasure already. But where are we?"

"Vanshard wanted to place the treasure one place that would never be disturbed or removed. He found it in sweet California. We're going under the Hollywood Billboard."

I went numb. When Russel had said that we were up against one of the best security systems in the world, he wasn't kidding. The Smithsonian's system pales compared to the Hollywood sign's system. There were lights, heat sensers, patrols, the works! How did Mr. Mastermind Killer expect to get under the thing? I had a feeling that's why he let me live. Who else could be better qualified to disarm an alarm on one of the most beloved American symbols in history? That's right. No one.

Ben's POV

Staring at us in the dim candle light was close to a thousand skeletons. All were clad in rotted but regal clothing and decked with golden jewelry. They all carried spears, bows, and swords. They were all upright, held by what appeared to be silk ropes. I shivered. This wasn't quite what I expected to be inside the Sphinx of Giza. At least the smell wasn't what I expected from a thousand bodies. I turned to Ian, shrugging. He shook his head, a little pale, I noticed with smug satisfaction. Then I heard a rustleing. I spun around, the hair rasing on the back of my neck.

Ivy was ducking and weaving through the upright skeletons.

"Ivy, Ivy come back here now." I yelled.

"She's bloody crazy." Ian muttered.

"Come on! There's something in the middle of them!" She called as we lost sight of her in the maze of bones. "Don't be such babies. You're worse then Riley."

"Ivy, get back here NOW!" I tried once more. But all that responded was the rustle and clank of bones and she moved through, farther and farther away from us.

"We're going to have to go get her..." Ian said quietly. He eyed the skeletons askance.

"I know, I know." I shifted on my feet. "But not yet...."

"BEN! BEN! Heeeeelp!" I heard a scream.

"Bloody hell." Ian swore. We both plunged toward the maze. We ducked in where Ivy had and traced her steps. Well, we assumed they were her steps, there was only one clear path there. Bony hands and arms reached out to brush my jacket and pull at my goose-pimpled hands. This was the scariest thing I'd ever seen in my life-time. And it got worse as we kept hearing Ivy yell for us. But these yells were faint and ghostly, almost as if she was...no longer....one of the living.

_Snap out of it, Ben. There's no such thing as ghosts. These bones can't hurt you. They can't hurt you._ I forced through the last of the turns and almost fell into a large gaping hole in the floor. I held my hand out to stop Ian from falling in. I couldn't care less if he fell in and broke his neck in a hundred places, but I would probably need him to get Ivy out of the hole. I hoped that she had fallen thourgh and that's why she was screaming. Not anything more then that. I knelt down and looked at the edge of the carvern. I flashed my light down. Sure enough, Ivy was sitting on the bottom, reading something out of an old, old book.

"Ivy!" I shouted. She jumped up.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded the affirmative. "I was at this little table and the wooden floor around it gave way. Ishould have known there'd be a trap somewhere in here."

"What'd you find." Ian shouted down.

"An ancient book and a letter Vanshard left for his daughter. You won't believe who wrote this book." Her eyes were dancing.

"Who?"

"Get me out of here first."

I judged the distance to be about 15 feet. Too bad I didn't have a rope....wait.

"Hold on." I shouted down to her.

"To what? There's nothing down here but dirt." She joked as she turned around in her prision.

"She's certainly a Poole." Ian muttered. "Ben, I don't want to burst your bubble here, but we don't have a rope or even a belt to throw down there."

"Yes we do."I smiled at him. " Think about it."

He looked around and smiled. "Yes...we do."

"Help me." I said as I pulled out my pocket knife.

"Why do I have to hold him?" He groaned as he surveyed the skeleton who we'd picked.

"Because I can cut faster and there's no way I'm handing you a knife."

He sighed and gingerly held the skeleton steady. I cut the ropes as close to the bones as possible. The skeleton dropped to the floor with a shudderening clack.

I pulled on the rope hard. I heard something snap overhead and the rope went limp and fell to the floor.

"Come on!" I said excitedly. By my calculations, the rope was at least 20 feet long.

When we got back to the hole, Ivy was still there. Surprise surprise. She tapped her foot on the dirt.

"Well?"

"Watch out." Ian and I grabbed the rope tightly and threw one end down to her.

"I'll climb out, don't pull me up yet." We could barely hear her instructions, she was speaking so quiet.

We felt the rope shudder and in about forty-five seconds saw her head pop up over the edge.

"You can pull me the rest of the way now."

We complied and soon she was standing next to us.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's get out of here into some better light so I can show you this!" She sounded pretty excited. I wasn't too keen on staying in the dark place either.

It seemed the journey out of the skeleton forest was shorter the the way in. Maybe because I knew I'd never have to go in again.

We reached the stairs shortly and climbed back into the sunshine. Being in the dark so long made my eyes blink as we emerged into blazing Egyptian sunlight.

As my eyes grew accustomed, I saw Ivy and Ian with thier hands up. That wasn't a good sign.

I turned, slowly. There were about thirty of the most ticked off Egyptian police I had ever seen.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the very, very long pause in between chapters.I probably won't post again before Christmas, but I'll try.


End file.
